Eyes Off Franchrose, Shizufranch, Shizukasama
by shizufranch
Summary: Mably Rose es una chica de pocos recursos que a pesar de todos "Los problemas y perdidas", siempre tiene una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro neutral. Tres amigas hijas de nobles le han ofrecido trabajo como cocinera y sirvienta personal por varios "asuntos". Acepta y firma un papel sin leer las palabras pequeñas-error fatal. Mably le tiene miedo fobia a la sangre, no confía en nadie


**Capitulo 1: The Darkness part 1.**

Mably:

Preparando un pastel de tres leches escuchaba desde la cocina el bullicio del local, el cual hoy estaba descomunalmente lleno. Lo que significaba: Mas trabajo y mas propina.

"_**Precalienta el horno a 175 °C. Engrasa y enharina un molde de pastel cuadrado.**_

_**Bate el azúcar y la mantequilla en un tazón grande hasta tener acremar. Agrega de una por una las yemas de huevo, batiendo bien después de cada adición. Incorpora la vainilla. Cierne juntos el harina y el polvo para hornear. Agrega estos polvos al tazón, alternando con la leche y batiendo bien después de cada adición".**_

Todo a la vez de un lado otro, ya parezco pulpo.

Pero con este vestido todo se me dificulta, también deberían de hacer vestidos mas cortos para chicas como yo, de 19 años, pero no, solo las niñitas pueden usarlos ya que al ser menores no se considera vulgar.

Aunque mi vestido en si sea una colección de telas cocidas, se puede decir que es un harapo-es lo que varias mujeres de alta sociedad me han dicho-.

"_**En un tazón de vidrio o metal, bate las claras de huevo junto con la crema tártara hasta que se formen picos firmes. Envuelve cuidadosamente las claras en la mezcla del pastel, utilizando una espátula flexible. Vierte la mezcla uniformemente sobre el pastel engrasado.**_

_**Hornea de veinticinco a treinta minutos, o hasta que al insertar un palillo en el centro del pan, éste salga limpio. Saca del horno y deja enfriar".**_

Por otro lado me da igual, ellas andan con demasiados accesorios y a mi no me gusta parecer arbolito de navidad en la cocina, no quisiera imaginarme que si mi sueldo alcanzara para comprarme un vestido "aceptable" por así decirlo. Lo que pasaría si pasara por el horno con semejante vestido parecido a un bizcocho.

"_**En un tazón pequeño, mezcla las dos tazas de crema para batir y las leches evaporada y condensada. Vierte la mezcla sobre el pastel hasta que éste no pueda absorber más. Probablemente te sobrará un poco, pero es normal**_

_**Bate la crema y el azúcar y unta sobre el pastel. Refrigera hasta servir. Si lo deseas, puedes poner un poco de la mezcla de leche restante sobre los platos individuales antes de servir el pastel".**_

-Señorita Mably, otra batida de naranja y leche a la mesa siete, y lleve el postre de tres leches a la mesa numero cinco –alzo la vista buscando la voz que me dictaba los pedidos y me encuentro a mi jefe. Un hombre de mediana edad, calvo, de corbata, saco informal y pantalones del mismo estilo, que me miraba mientras hacia la dichosa batida de naranja del nuevo pedido.

- Como desee- respondí cansada pero sonriendo, me dolían los brazos de tanto batir, picar o cortar. Pero el cliente que llena mi bolsillo de monedas no le importa eso.

- Por cierto, el vestido se te mancho de crema- dijo tomando una servilleta limpiando mi falda, ya que el nunca tomaria su pañuelo de seda para limpiar a una pobretona hija de "Los rechazados Rose"- Recuerda que la higiene aquí es importante y una sonrisa destacan el servicio de este restaurante. Espero que no me decepciones al igual que sus padres Señorita Rose- casi dejo caer el recipiente ante lo que dijo, pero apretó el agarre y sigo batiendo. Levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

-No se preocupe, todo en orden..."_Mon chauve"-_ respondo y lo ultimo lo dijo en frances en un susurro inaudible dándole la espalda, - en unos segundos atiendo la mesa cinco-le informo mientras le añado azucar a la batida.

El se retira y yo me apoyo de la meseta.

_**''No te olvides de una sonrisa deslumbrante Mably, una señorita siempre debe de lucir una. Delicada y sencilla es lo que nos define a las mujeres''**_**- **recordar las palabras de mi madre cuando estaba "bien" me hacia sentir mejor en ciertas situaciones.

Tome mi delantal, lo amarre en torno a mi cintura, pongo la orden en una bandeja y me dirijo a la mesa cinco, ya el postre de tres leches estaba listo, así que mejor no lo hago esperar.

Paso mi vista por todo el local repleto de gente y voy a la mesa cinco, tratando de no tropezar con nadie.

-Aquí esta su orden, gracias por la espera y paciencia- colocó la orden con delicadeza sobre la mesa, organizando todo sin hacer ningún ruido, aunque si lo hago dudo que se escuche, pero mejor evito problemas.

-Gracias- dice el cliente con cierto sarcasmo y una voz grotescamente gruesa- Pensé que me iba a morir antes de poder comerme un misero postre-agrego después arrebatando los cubiertos que tenia en mi mano con rudeza.

Suspiro y sonrío nuevamente ante su actitud arrogante, vulgar y mal educada. Siempre aparece uno que otro salvaje por aquí.

-El tiempo de preparación lo dice en el menú, especifica 30 minutos, me tarde 15, si tanto le molesta esperar, pida otra orden de menos tiempo de preparación – hago la tipica reverencia de servicio y me retiro.

**Escucho al salvaje rabiar y maldecirme y decir una que otras vulgaridades. **

Me colocó detrás de una columna, me asomo y veo cuando prueba el primer bocado y deja caer el cubierto, haciendo que mi jefe se fuera corriendo hacia el, creo que me estuvo vigilando y tal vez me regañe...Ug, Esto afectara mi sueldo.

-¿Algún problema con la comida? -logro distinguir la voz del jefe.

-No, e-esto esta Exquisito- exclama y vuelve a comer como lo que es...Un salvaje.

Vuelvo a la cocina sonriente, siempre pasa esto, no e encontrado nunca a una persona que rechace mis postres.

-¡Finalmente!-Exclamo feliz porque ya termino mi jornada del lunes.

Salgo del local y de camino a casa la noche estaba malditamente siniestra y sin mentir, juro que algo me observa desde el bosque, pero mejor sigo caminando no quiero descubrir nada que no deba. Ahora que lo pienso, mis padres deben de estar agonizando de hambre, desde que les prohibí usar la cocina por aquel incidente del casi incendio que provocan al tratar de encender la hornilla.

Lilian Giselle Rose, mi madre. Antiguamente fue una vendedora de cosméticos naturales, tenia su propio laboratorio en casa ya que ella misma los elaboraba-**"**_**En ese tiempo teníamos dinero"**_**-**Gracias a la imperfección del ser humano, o como se clasificaría aquí este episodio, gracias a la envidia de una de sus dos ayudantes que no conozco por el momento-"cuando me entere de quienes son estarán en mi lista negra". Dichas ayudantes integraron en todos y cada uno de los nuevos cosméticos una flor venenosa llamada Crisantemo. La cual es una flor Esta protagonista de múltiples poemas dulces resulta, paradójicamente, nociva para el ser humano. La mayoría de las cerca de 200 especies de crisantemos pueden generarte reacciones alérgicas e inflamación dérmica.

Encontre dicha flor molida en varios ingredientes sin utilizar que ya de por si mi madre había reparado. El punto es que la maldita flor había causado una alergia tan grande que cuya cura costaba un sin fin de monedas de oro, lo que le acumularon un sin fin de deudas y demandas a mi madre.

Dejándola con mala reputación, traición y una presión psicológica tan grande que a perdido incluso el habla.

Por otro lado, mi padre Cristopher Auguste Rose, era un simple editor. Era el que imprimía y hacia varias de las noticias importantes de famosos y reportes importantes que se conocían en todo Londres bajo su nombre en periódicos como "Daily Graphic", que aun existe. Pero, ¿Qué paso con mi padre? Simple. Al ser como quien dice un reportero y como trato de abrirle los ojos a las personas de Londres y demostrarles la cruda realidad que el gobierno "pacifico" de la Reina Victoria no es mas que una mentira, pero claro eso se tenia que descodifica con los mejores agentes que nunca se dieron cuenta, pero porque llego a faltarle el respeto a su jefe superior...Como quien dice se sintió ofendido. Dicho jefe hizo que mi padre confundiera las paginas del periódico de un novato inexperto que nunca supo las reglas de la editorial e hizo que se hiciera una conmoción y confusión en medio Londres y como en Whitechapel donde mas se repartían esos diarios.

Siguió el mismo camino de mi madre a la desesperación por fases, hasta llego a ser alcohólico, pero como no había dinero para comprar mas tuvo que dejarlo...vaya método para dejar de ser alcohólico.

-Estoy aquí- dije quitándome los zapatos, ya que había llegado a la casa- Padre, madre ¿Dónde estáis?-pregunte caminando por el cuchitril de casa que tenemos.

Según me adentre en la pequeña casita, escuche unos ronquidos desde la sala para tres personas. Están tranquilos-viéndolos arropados hasta el cuello parecían tranquilos.

Al parecer el hambre no se hace presente cuando esta el sueño de por medio. Sin mas me dirigí al intento a cocina, pues carecía de muchas cosas; pero algo es algo. Mejor empiezo a cocinarles algo que si se despiertan y no encuentran que comer y solo estoy yo me comerán un brazo.

Arroz, frijoles y carne de res en cantidad fue lo único que pude cocinar con unos cuantos tomates que fueron los que utilicé para la salsa de la carne.

Al poco rato de ya tenerlo todo listo, cual perro atraído por el olor de la comida, se despertaron y sentaron en una alfombra que podría reconsiderarse como una reliquia para nosotros ya que tenía mucho tiempo con nosotros y una mesita de madera de tamaño mediano en donde coloque la comida.

-¿Cómo te...fue...en el trabajo?-pregunto con la boca llena.

-Bien...supongo-respondí mientras le limpiaba la boca con pedazos de tela que después tendría que lavar.

-¿Comer?- Pregunto mi madre en su intento a decir "¿Acaso no vas a comer?".

-No madre, recuérdate que trabajo en un restaurante y la comida que no se vende a veces me dejan comérmela- respondí.

-¿Muchos?-pregunto.

-Si madre, habían muchos clientes, creo que tendrán que ampliar el local en algún momento-respondí su otra pregunta a media para luego limpiarle la boca a ella y levantarme para ir a la cocina a lavar los platos, cuchillos, cucharas, cubiertos y demás instrumentos de cocina usados.

"_**Siempre tan feliz, deslumbrante e ignorante, ¿No crees que eres fuera de lo común siendo tan optimista?"**_**- suspiro, ahí vamos otra vez.**

Extrañamente cada vez que tengo momentos de debilidad emocional, escucho en mi mente una extraña voz peculiarmente mente conocida y desconocida en mi mente, que como no se de quien es y como no me importan mucho las cosas e catalogado como _**"La voz de mi conciencia".**_

"_**¿No seria agradable, un hombro calido o alguien que te escuche en momentos como este?"**_- pregunto la voz.

"No, no quiero y no necesito a nadie para que me consuele"-respondí en unos murmullos.

"_**¿Enserio? Porque te veo indecisa y tan débil"**_-esta voz es muy fastidiosa, parecen susurros directos en mis oídos, como si realmente alguien estuviera al lado de mi-_**"Hace no mucho tiempo, aquellas tres chicas te ofrecieron ayuda, no se aquellas que se hacen llamar tus amigas. O ¿acaso se te olvido?"**_- el rechinar de mis dientes fue como un obvio no ante dicha pregunta estupida.-_**"hummm... al parecer no se te olvido, ellas te ofrecieron una gran ayuda monetaria para salir de esta miseria que te hace salir cada día sin importar el clima o si es de día o de noche, te consumes lentamente y no te das cuenta".**_

"..."

"_**¿Ves? Sabes que tengo razón, te quedaste en silencio. Cuando pierdas algo importante, te darás cuenta de lo que hablo...Ma petit Chaton"- **_después de eso no volví a escuchar la voz y a pesar de que estaba sorprendida, termine de lavar los platos y al rato también de limpiar la pequeña casa.

-Mably- escuche a mi madre detrás de mi lo que me hizo girar.

-¿Si?-la vi semi bailando y con una cara de frustración- ¿Qué pasa?

-Baño-con eso me basto, tenia ganas de hacer la numero "2" seguramente.

Salimos tomadas de las manos, pues era muy oscuro y había que ir a la aparte trasera de la casa porque ahí era que estaba el baño, ahí fue que me di cuenta de el por que quería que la escoltara.


End file.
